Sailor Moon VS Sailor Crescent
by animemaster3388
Summary: Okay, this is about a girl who is also know as Sailor Crescent. She is the average enemy, ie. want's to take over the world, ect.
1. Default Chapter

Sailor Moon Vs. Sailor Crescent  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"What a wonderful day!" cried Serena as she snuggled up to Darrein. The whole gang was just walking around when all of a sudden they heard a scream.  
"HELP!!!!!!!!!!! Someone, please!" came a voice, followed quickly be a bright flash.  
"What was that?" Rae asked.  
"I don't know, but it sounds like a job for the scouts, let's go."  
"MERCURY POWER!"  
"MARS POWER!"  
"JUPITER POWER!"  
"VENUS POWER!"  
"MOON ETERNAL POWER!"  
"MOON COSMIC DREAM ACTION!" the group cried. Six bright flashes transformed the girls into the Sailor Scouts.  
"Hurry guys!" cried Sailor Moon.(SM)  
********************  
"Hmm, no, looks like a dud. Oh well, this power will prove useful." said a girl. She had short blonde hair in a pony-tail with a silver bikini on.  
"Stop right there!" cried SM.  
"What, who are you?" asked the girl.  
"I am Sailor Moon, and we're the Sailor Scouts!" cried the scouts.  
"Oh, well I am Sailor Crescent. I got my name for being the Queen of the Moons." said the girl.  
"What are you talking about, this is Sailor Moon, also known as Neo Queen Serenity!" cried Sailor Mars.  
"Oh, so your the little moon brat. Everyone talks about you, that's why I was sent here."  
said Sailor Crescent. "Oh, and to take your puny little crystal."  
"Well you won't have it! I am the Sailor Solider Sailor Moon, and in the name of the moon, I will punish you!"  
"You wanna fight, fine. You six against me. Sound fair?" smirked Crescent.  
"Jupiter Oak, Evolution!" cried Jupiter. Crescent just jumped.  
"Mars Flaming Shooter!" Mars tried. Crescent held up her hand and the arrow disintegrated.  
"Guys!" called Mercury, "She isn't hurt by our single attack. She is to powerful. Our energy won't even penetrate her "space bubble"." said Mercury.  
"Fine, so we have to combine our attacks, no biggie." Venus said.  
"You think it's that simple, only a link technique can destroy me, and from looking at you, that won't happen. Crescent Shining Star!" Crescent smirked.  
"Ahhh!" everyone said.  
"Bye now! Challenge me when you are strong enough!" cried Crescent as the moon on her head flashed and she disappeared.  
"Scouts, if you wish to learn Link Techniques, then enter the portal." said a mysterious voice.  
"What! Who said that?" asked Moon. Instead of an answer, a portal appeared. 


	2. 

Chapter 2: Link Techniques  
  
  
"What should we do. It could be a trap." whispered Moon.  
"Yeah, but the only way to defeat Crescent is with a link technique, and, well, umm. Hello?" said Venus.  
"What about the girl?" asked Mercury. For the first time since they got there, the scouts noticed a girl on the ground.  
"That was probably the victim." said Jupiter.  
"What should we do, Sailor Moon?" asked Mini Moon.  
"Ok, Mars, you and me will go into the portal. Everyone else, you take the girl to town and inform Amara, Michelle, Satusa, and Hotaru. Inform them of this Crescent person." replied Moon. Before anyone could say anything else, Sailor Moon grabbed Mars' hand and jumped into the portal.  
"Meatball head! What if this is a trap?" screamed Mars.  
"That's a chance we'll just have to take!" Moon replied  
******************************************************************************  
The two scouts finally stop falling and land on the floor of a cave.  
"Mars! Are you alright?" Moon asked as soon as she gets her breath back.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. You?"   
"Fine."  
"Good," said a mysterious voice, "welcome to my lab." Suddenly a man in a bright blue coat stepped out of the shadows. Mars and Moon instinctively got into a fighting stance.  
"No need to be frightened, I am here merely to teach. So, shall we begin?" Without an answer the man said, "hold each others hands and give each other your power."  
"Okay, but if this is a joke than I am outta here." replied Moon mockingly. Even so, she took Mars' hand and concentrated all of her power to Mars. Mars did the same. Suddenly a red light and white light shot out of their heads and connected, but then they disappeared. Both Sailor's screamed.  
"Huuu?" the guy said. Apparently he was awestruck. Then he finally took in the whole picture. "Ahh, so that's what the problem is."  
"What?" asked Mars.  
"Here, I will show you." he reached towards Mars' chest, her breast plate. Then he touched her locket. A red flash transformed Mars into Eternal Sailor Mars. She now had on an Eternal suit like Sailor Moon. Red Wings, White Body, White, Pink, and Red colored skirt, plus an Eternal Heart Locket.  
"WOW!" said Moon.  
"Now try it." the guy said.  
They took each others hands again, and then, slowly, instead of having the light blow up, it expanded. Then it returned to each of them.  
"Perfect. You now can use a link technique." the man smiled.  
BANG!  
POP!  
All of a sudden, Crescent appeared. She took in the scene and turned to the guy.  
"Mothyos! How dare you give these bitches the power to use link techniques!" screamed Crescent in anger.  
"Now, Crescent, who is more powerful? Us or you?" smirked Moon.  
"Me." whispered Crescent. "Crescent Shining Star!" Five stars shot at the Scouts. Luckily, they both jumped in the nick of time.  
"Sailor Mars, now is our chance!" Cried Moon.  
"Let's do it!" Mars replied.  
"Moon and Mars, Flaming...Fire....Light!" they said. Four jets of fire and eight crescent moons shot at Crescent.  
"NOO!" she screamed in anguish.  
"Let's go Sailor Moon!" cried Mars. They both flew up and toward the ceiling.  
"Mars Eternal Flare!" said Mars. A huge fire geyser blasted from her hand and blew up half of the ceiling. This caused a portal to appear. They sailed threw it and returned to Earth.  
"MOTHYOS!" cried Crescent. She changed from her silver bikini to a Moon Princess outfit. She glared at Mothyos and shot him with a black ball of energy. 


End file.
